My Vampire Heart
by slayer0507
Summary: Buffy the slayer, leave's sunnydale for a normal life, and heads to mystic falls, Where she meets the Orignal Klaus!
1. Chapter 1 - New Begginings

Chapter One  
New Begginings

Buffy stood outside her new school "Mystic Falls College" and sighed, a new school, a new house, a new life. A normal life.

_She had left sunnydale soon after her friends had brought her back to life. She had jumped through a portal to save Dawn's life and it had killed her, but she had been happy in Heaven. Her friends brought her back with magic and had left her to dig her way out of her coffin. She had tried to make things work in sunnydale for a few months but was unhappy, being dragged from bliss back into the hellmouth, back to being a slayer and always fighting. She was tired and didnt want to be a slayer, her friends didnt understand why she wasnt happy to be alive and back. The truth was she thought they were selfish she was at peace and had done her time as the slayer, she had scaficed enough in her life and she was done. So she packed her things, gave her love to her friends and giles whom she would miss the most, and inlisted in a college in a mystic falls and prayed to find a quiet and normal life. _

Buffy took a deep breath and walked through the front door, to a busy hall way with people her own ages chatting about what courses they were enrolling on. After a couple of hours buffy had enlisted in psycology and history. Walking down the hall she stopped to look at a few posters on the wall, cheerledding caught her eye, she remebered she had loved being a cheerleeder before the slaying took priority in her life.

"Are you signing up for cheerleeding" A girl with long curly blonde hair beemed at her enthustcally.

"I'm not sure, its been a while since i cheerded, am not sure i'd be any good now"

"Well try outs are tomorrow, and am team captain, and think you would look good on my team, if your up for it?"

"Sure, I suppose i can always try out"

"Great, Am Caroline by the way, I dont think ive seen you around town are you new?"

"Am Buffy, and yeah i just moved here a few days ago to enrole"

"Well Mystic falls is an intersting town, it will keep you on your toes" Carolines phoned buzzed at the moment, she looked down and sighed. "I have to go, but i will see you tomorroe, yes?"

"Yes sure, will look forward to to it"

Caroline smiled and left in a hurry looking at her phone, Buffy smiled to her self, well it seemed she might have made a new friend and was getting back to her roots befre the slaying took over.


	2. Chapter 2 - Try Outs

Chapter 2  
Try Outs

Buffy walked through the gym, to see a panel off girls, Caroline in the middle nodded and smiled at her which buffy returned, and then took her place in the que of girls for the tryouts. When it came to Buffys Turn, she felt nervous but once she got started it felt natural to her, and it helped being flexiable and fast.

Buffy went back to the locker room feeling good about her try out, it felt good to have something normal in her life. Caroline walked up to Buffy.

"Hi Buffy, great audtion in there, results are going to be posted up next week, but it looks good. A few of us are heading over to mystic grill now if you wanna join us?"

"Yeah thats sounds great thanks"

Buffy and Caroline walked into the mystic Grill and walked over to the bar and ordered drinks and then made there way to the games area, where the rest of the girls were. A girl with lond blonde hair tyed in a plait came over to Buffy.

"Hi, am Rebekah, am on the sqad your auddtion was good, seemed like you've done it before"

"Hi, Am Buffy, and yeah i used to cheer a long time ago back in high school, before sla..erm studying took over my life" Buffy quickly corrected her self and smiled tightly.

"I know what you mean, it can be hard to practice and keep up todate with everything else"

Buffy and Rebekah chatted for a while, she though she seemed nice and friendly and it seemed to buffy she was also looking for friends. It was at the moment that Buffy got a tingle down her spine and her senses were tiggling all over, something didnt seem right, or someone wasnt right, buffy scanned the bar quickly and her eyes came to rest upon a tall guy standing at the bar drinking some amber looking drink, he was straing straight back at her, his deep blue eyes piercing hers, everything seemed to stop as she coudlt take her eyes off him, there was something off about him, they way he looked at her. Buffy coudnt deny he was good looking, tall, dark dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes and some stubble that surrounded those plump lips. Suddenly she was brought back to reality, when she realished Rebekah was talking to her.

"Aw, That would Be by borther Nik, hes probarly here to cause some trouble" she smiled.

At the mention of his name Klaus took it as invite and walked over to his sister and this attractive small blonde girl. Klaus looked straight at buffy and held out his hand.

"Hello Love, My name is Klaus and you would be?"

Buffy held out her hand to shake klaus's but he took it gently and raised it to his mouth and kissed her hand, never talking his eyes off hers"  
Buffy was slightly taken aback, who actually greeted people like that anymore she smiled.

"Hello, am Buffy"

"Buffy, thats an inersting name"

"Yes thanks, and so it Klaus, is that a nickname? Rebekah said you was called Nik"

"Aw, Yes. My Name is Niklaus, but that is the name my farther gave me, please call me Klaus" He winked and smiled at her.

Buffy smiled in return, that deep accent he had was intoxating she could listen to tat voice all day.

"What brings you into town Sweetheart"

"I just moved here, i came to go to school here"

Klaus smiled and was about to say something, when a loud crash came from the other side of the bar, drawing all there attention. A tall dark haired guy and his hand around another guys throat and then lifted him up and slammed him over his head into a table that shattered benath him, The guy instantly got up to confront him. Thats when Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline ran over, and hushed them outside.

Buffy was stunned for a minute there was no way a normal person could of lifted a thrown a guy like that. Great so much for normal she thought as she made her way out side.

As she got outside another girl had appeared with long brown hair, it seemed the two guys were fighting over her. It was then that Buffy saw the two guys faces, with vains benath theier black eyes and fangs extracted. Buffy took a deep breath and automatically went for the stake in her bag, brighting out it and holding it tight, she might off wanted a normal life but she always kept a stake in cause of emergenices.

The dark haired guy looked straight at her and frowned "Well what do we have here"

It was then the group turned to face her, she looked into all thier faces and realished, shit she was surrounded by 6 vampires and she was rusty!


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunter

_**Hi,**_

_**Chapter 3 ready for you, thanks for the comments, am new to this site and this is my first ever fan fic.  
Suggestions are very welcome too.**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3  
Hunter

Buffy kept calm, calming thinking I can handle this, 6 vampires I can take easy. She narrowed her eyes at the dark haired vampire as he rushed at her. Buffy quickly stepped out of his way and throw a side kick at him as he went past. This threw him off balance and he looked shocked. How could a small girl have that much force? He came at her again, this time more caututisly and threw a punch right at her face, but she was faster she caught his fist and tighnted her grip, making him grunt in pain, she then head butted him straight to the face, that sent him to his knees. She sent a swift doble kick to his chest and laid him straight out, Buffy then hovered over him and raised the stake high and taking aim to his chest.

"NO, STOP"  
The guy who he had been fighting with yelled, and lunged forward towards them, Buffy luckily was fast and had good reflexes and had stopped the stake from hitting target. She instead slammed her elbow into the vampires face, knocking him out cold. She jumped up fast ready to take on the next one.

But now one moved, everyone looked on in shock, apaart from Klaus who was still smiling, and Rebekah who made her way over to stand at his side.

The guy who had yelled, slowly raised his two hands, asif he wanted peace.

"Who are you? Are you a Hunter"  
He asked steady.

"I'm not a hunter, I can just take care of myself"  
Buffy didnt want to share she was the Slayer, she wanted to be normal and foget all bout the things that went bump in the night.

"Okay, Well am Stefan and that guy on the floor you just take care of is my brother Damon. We mean you no harm, I can ensure you we dont hurt anybody"

"Yeah sure looks that way, you and your brother causing a scence, not to mention he just attacked me" Buffy spoke calmly.

"Damon acts out, he's rash, he saw the stake and reacted. We live here in town, all of us and we live on animal blood or blood bags,"

"Not all of us"  
The girl with long brown hair said with a smile, she took that moment to lower her fangs and rush buffy. Buffy didnt look bothered she quickly grapped the vampire by arm and twisted in unnatural way, causing the girl to scream in pain, Buffy quickly realised the girls arm, and quickly snapped her neck, leaving the girl to drop to the floor.

"So, which one of you wants to be next"  
Buffy said raising her stake.

"Buffy, Stefan's right we all do live her and try to get on peacefully. Damon's rash and acts out and Elena has flipped the switch at the moment, no one else her is going to attack you"  
Caroline said cautisloly; she didn't fancy having a neck snapped either.

Buffy looked at her she seemed like she was telling the truth, and if she was honest she really didn't want to get involved she came here for a normal life, not to walk into fights and start slaying again. Buffy lowered her stake and took a step back.

"Whatever, your all someone else's problem, is not getting involved here"  
And with that she turned her back and begin to leave.

Buffy had walked down the street, when a Stefan had flashed at the side of her.

"Hi, am sorry about my brother and Elena, he's reckless right not trying to get her to switch her emotions back on, it's proving to be hard work"

"I don't really care about your brother and his little girlfriend, there not my problem. Just make sure they don't come near me, and they won't end up dusty.  
Buffy said with a smile as she glanced at Stefan.

"Understood, But really were not all that bad, there can be good vampires you know"  
Stefan was trying to be convincing.

"I know, I have meet my fair share of vampires believe me, I can tell the difference between a good and bad one, hence why your still alive"

"Good, am glad you agree am one of the nice guys"  
Stefan smiled in gratuide.  
"Do you want to head back to the Grill; I can tell you all about us nice vampires and buy you a drink to apologize for my brother"

Buffy looked at him, he did seem like a nice guy, and maybe she could be friends with a vampire, it seemed this town was not shy of vampires. Her first two friends had already turned out to be vampires.

"Sure, why not"  
Buffy Agreed.

* * *

Stefan and Buffy made it back to the grill and sat in a booth, Caroline came over to join them, choosing to sit on Stefan's side. Stefan ordered everyone a drink from the waiter, and turned to look at Buffy. He was intergred and wanted to know all about this mystery girl.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading, **_  
_**Comments/suggestions welcome :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends

Hi, Chapter 4 ready for you, please leave reviews, am open to any suggestions and comments, hope you enjoy!  
This is first ever fan fic, so might not be great, but will try :)

* * *

Chapter 4  
Friends

"It's Buffy right?" Stefan asked

Buffy nodded while taking a sip of her coke.

"Where did you come from, and how do you know about vampires?"

Buffy took a deep breath and thought carefully, she didn't want to say too much, being a slayer surrounded by vampires was not something she good, and they would panic if they knew who she really was.

"I came from a small town called Sunnydale, and i went to high school on a hell mouth, so vampires, demons, witches you name it I've seen it" Buffy sighed thinking about all the nasty things she had fought.

"A hell mouth? What is that?" Asked Caroline.

"It's kind of like a portal where all the nasty things are attracted to, its magical so it draws the bad guys to the hot spot, send everyone crazy and if its opened it will end the world, believe me it was no fun"

"So how come you can fight like? You said you wasn't a hunter, but I've never seen a human move like that, hunter or not" Stefan asked quickly.

"Erm. I was kinds of friends with a hunter, he was like a mentor to me, and more like a farther, he taught me practically everything I know" Buffy sighed thinking of Giles only made her sad. She missed him so much.

Buffy felt eyes upon her, she looked towards the bar, and there Klaus was staring at her, probably listening to their conversation. Buffy had always hated that vampires could over hear everything, there was never any privacy. She looked straight at Klaus, he didn't take his eyes from her, and it send shivers down her back, why was he looking at her that way.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her, he knew actually who she was, the moment she had side stepped Damon's attack, no normal person could move that fast and take out two vampires like it was nothing, She was the slayer. He hated slayers, in his thousand years he had encountered a few slayers and even killed a few, they always managed to find their way into his business and tried to stop him, but he had always been faster, stronger. As he looked at Buffy he had to admit she was the best looking slayer he had ever come across, she was so small but strong, he saw the fierceness in her eyes when she took out Damon and Elena he also saw that she was trying to hide who she really was. No matter to him, he smiled it was better if no one else knew, he remembered the taste of a slayers blood, a thousand year and there was nothing that had ever tasted better, it was ecstasy, he remembered the divine taste and how it had made him feel invincible and so much stronger, he remembered being on a high for days after draining a slayer, he smiled to himself and thought yes this is something I look forward to tasting again and very soon he thought as he continued starting at the slayer.

She saw him starting and he thought she looked uncomfortable, after a couple of minutes she made an excuse to leave and go home as she had class the next day, as she left the grill, he waited a couple of minutes and then followed her out.

Buffy was almost home, she had picked up her pace, she knew someone was following her, they were keeping their distance but she could still feel their presence. She made it up to her front door, and then he appeared. Klaus right behind her, he took her by the waist spun her round and pinned her shoulders to the door. And with a smile he whispered seductively...

"Hello, Slayer"


	5. Chapter 5 - New enemies

**Hi, **

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, been really busy and found it hard to get motivated. Hope you enjoy this one, **  
**Comments / Suggestions are welcome :)**

* * *

Chapter 5  
New enemies

"Hello Slayer"  
Klaus leaned so far forward their noses where almost touching, all the while he never took his eyes off her, and she never left his eyes. Klaus was surprised he could smell no fear and her heart beat was normal, was she not afraid of him?  
He grazed her nose with his and moved his head slightly downward towards her neck where her blonde locks rested, he took a deep breath and smelled her in, divine she smelled amazing like nothing he had ever smelled before, and he smiled again.

"What do you want" Buffy sighed.

Klaus snapped his head up and looked in her eyes; he smiled at her, still no fear, there was nothing. "Its simple love, Vampire and Slayer! Are bodies were made to dance with one another" He tightened his grip on her shoulder and squeezed.

Buffy frowned, she was sick of vampires always coming at her, and what was this guys problem, he remained her of Spike, he was playing games. She was tired of playing games.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this slayer is retired".

She leaned forward into his tight grasp and pushed herself forward with all her force, this made Klaus let go of her and stumble a few steps backwards.

He was a little taken back, by what she had said and her force had made him lose his grip on her, she was strong.

"Slayer's don't retire, they die and a new one rises"  
He looked her up and down, "My Guess is your running from something or someone"

"My Life is none of your business, just leave before I make you leave" Buffy snapped at him.

She turned on her heels and unlocked her door; she took a step inside her home and stopped something was in her house. Klaus must of sensed it too because he was stood as close as possible to her, without being invited in.  
It was then a big dark black mist appeared and flung itself at Buffy sending her flying into the Klaus, he managed to get a grip on her waist but the force was strong and sent them both flying backwards, Klaus had Buffy in his hands and spun her round so that when they hit the ground she landed on top of him. He didn't know why he had grabbed her and forced her on top of him to shield her from the fall.

They both looked up to see what had sent them flying, the black mist formed into a tall scabby looking demon with red eyes, He discarded Klaus and looked straight at Buffy and smiled, "Slayer we meet at last, I must thank you for being so easy to find"

Buffy jumped up quickly and braced herself ready for a fight, she felt Klaus stand behind her so very close.

"I don't remember inviting you inside, and believe me that's not a face I would forget" she quipped at him, she could feel the adrenaline pumping round her whole body, sometimes she missed the feeling it was so empowering.

The demon took a step forward, "I have a lot to be thanking you for Slayer, because you exist again, I was able to come back to this world, the only problem is only one of us can exist at a time"

Buffy's whole body tensed up, did the demon mean that because she had been brought back to life he was able to be here, did she bring this thing back with her?

The demon took another step forward and pulled a blade from beneath his robes, "And I intend that person to be me"

Buffy seemed frozen in place, Klaus could tell something was off; something the demon had said had set her back. Klaus decided to take action he used his vampire speed and charged at the demon taking the blade from him and aiming for the demons heart.

But the demon was mist before the blade had chance to make impact, Klaus looked around but the demon was gone, not for long he thought it will be back for her. He turned to face Buffy not sure what to say. But she didn't even look at him, she marched past and into the house slamming the door behind her and leaving him outside with more questions, he was so intrigued with this slayer there was something different about this girl.


	6. Chapter 6 - Party

**Another Chapter for you, a lot faster than last time!**  
**Hope you Enjoy, Comments and suggestions welcome :)**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Party

Buffy quickly slammed the door behind her, and leaned against it taking a deep breath. She came here to get away, start a fresh, and have a normal life. Instead she made friends with a gang of friendly vampires, had a charming vampire threatening her on her doorstep and a demon in her home. Had she brought this thing back with her, was it here cause she existed. She knew she would have to face this thing and take it down but she didn't know how, she had never been a study kind of girl. If it hadn't been for already enrolling she might have just packed up and left again. With a sigh she decided she was tired and went to bed, I guess her problems would still be there in the morning.

* * *

Buffy seemed to make it through all her classes, that day she had sat with Caroline through them all, they had most of the same classes, and Caroline was growing on her she seemed very enthusiastic about everything, Buffy only hoped it would rub off on her, she was still anxious about the demon, he would be back for her.

Buffy and Caroline were walking down the corridor on their way home, when they bumped into Rebekah.

"Hi Guys, am having a little party at my place tonight, just a beginning of term thing, you can make it right" Rebekah seemed eager for them to be there.

"Sure, I could defiantly use a little fun, right now"  
Buffy smiled, this was just what she needed, a normal fun party to take her mind of things.  
After making arrangements to meet their, they all went their separate ways, Buffy went home to start getting ready for the party she could not wait to let go.

After getting home and showering, curling her hair into beach waves and applying her makeup, Buffy had decided to slip in to a small strappy white dress with some black ankle boots with killer heels, eying herself in the mirror she decided she would do. Packing her lippy and a small stake in her clutch she smiled, some habits never die, but a party full of vampires and a demon on her arse so she had to be prepared.

* * *

When Buffy arrived at Rebekah's the party was already in full swing, music blaring out, a few people were hanging outside with a keg doing some drinking games. Buffy made her way inside, the house was massive she couldn't believe Rebekah lived her by herself.

Rebekah made her way over to Buffy smiling she greeted her and dragged her towards to the kitchen to grab drinks.

Once they had their drinks, they made their way into the hallway, people were everywhere dancing and having a good time, Buffy and Rebekah chatted for awhile, then it seemed Rebekah became distracted, Buffy looked to where Rebekah's eyes were glued.

"So you have a thing for Stefan then" Buffy smiled  
Rebekah sighed "Not exactly, we had a thing once a long time ago, but things are complicated now"

"Complicated I've been there" Buffy laughed "What's the problem if you like him and he likes you?"

"That's it, he doesn't like me, not the way I would like anyways, see Stefan and Elena were together when she was human, they were crazy in love, then she became a vampire and moved onto his brother Damon mainly because she was sired to him but now she has her emotions off she's just a bitch"

Buffy laughed "Yep, that does sound complicated, well there are plenty of guys here tonight, no time like the present to move on or have a little fun" Buffy tapped Rebekah and Rebekah burst into giggles. "That's very true, let's get out there"

Rebekah grabbed Buffy into the living room where the DJ was and they begun to dance, it wasn't long before they were surrounded by a group of guys all trying to get their turn to dance with them.

Buffy was having so much fun, so couldn't even remember the last time she went to a party, so never had the time. Buffy suddenly had shiver go down her back, she looked around the room, but nothing stood out. She told Rebekah she was off for a drink, Rebekah stayed in the centre of guys dancing she clearly loved all the attention.

Buffy grabbed a bottle of beer from the kitchen and made her way back into the hall way where she bumped into Klaus.

"Hello Love"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"Klaus" she greeted him.

He loved the way his name sounded on her lips and smiled at her looking her up and down. He couldn't help but linger on how short her dress was, she looked so good in white, so would of looked so innocent if not for the black high heels that showed she meant business.

"Would you care do dance sweetheart?"

Buffy could tell he was looking her up and down; here he goes again playing games.

"Thanks, but I already have a dance partner" She smiled

"Yes, my sister I saw you two dancing, you were mesmerizing" He leaned in closer to her "Come on, One Dance, I won't Bite" He smiled and Buffy couldn't help but smile with him, that smile was infectious and he was so charming, didn't help that he was so good looking as well.

"Is that a yes" He winked.  
"One Dance, No games" Buffy warned him.

Klaus took Buffy by the hand and lead her to a quiet corner of the dance floor, Buffy let her hand drop from his and she began to dance with a comfortable space between them, but Klaus pulled her by the waist and brought her in closer, he loved the smell of her and couldn't help but pull her close so he could feel her soft skin against his. Buffy looked up at him and smiled, Klaus heard her heart beat a little faster but it wasn't because she was afraid of him, she was nervous. He smiled.

"You're a great dancer"  
"Thanks, I always loved to dance in my spare time, was even head cheerleader before I..."Buffy stopped thinking it was because she had become the slayer she had to give everything up.

"You became the Slayer" Klaus finished for her and Buffy nodded.  
"How long have you been the slayer"  
"6 years too long, I was 15 when I was called" Buffy didn't really want to get in to the slayer topic, but she couldn't help but open up a little to him.

"What did that demon mean because you exist again, did something happen to you"

Buffy looked away, remembering how she had died and coming back, it had been the hardest time of her life and she still didn't feel like she wanted to be here.

Klaus felt a little sad for her, he could tell it was something hard for her, something terrible had happened to her and he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling like he wanted to protect her from the hurt it was so obviously causing her.

"I don't really want to take about that or anything supernatural wise, I'm trying to be retired, have a normal life"

Buffy's voice sounded a little shaky. He had never heard of a slayer walking away from the job, was she not bound to the slayer's destiny did she not have the watchers council ordering her around, he could see why she wanted to escape from that life, but did that mean the world no longer had a slayer protecting it.

Klaus was so wrapped in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Buffy had stopped dancing and was staring at something, he turned and followed her gaze, and she was staring at a guy, an old looking guy. Is that what she was into?

"Oh My God" Buffy whispered looking shocked, Buffy walked towards the older looking guy and when he saw her he smiled at her and she hugged him tightly. Who was this guy, why was she hugging him and why did Klaus suddenly feel so jealous of this girl, the hug seemed to last forever and his jealously soon turned to anger.


	7. Chapter 7 - Old Friends

**HI,**

**Got another chapter for, Sorry not a lot of Buffy/Klaus in this chapter but didn't want to rush them together to soon. More of them to come in next chapter.**  
**Hope you Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Old Friends

Buffy Took a step back, and looked up and her watcher  
"How come your here Giles?"

Giles sighed "There's something we need to discuss, and I needed to make sure you were safe"  
Giles looked around the party that's was still in full swing "We should talk in private"

Buffy nodded in agreement " We can go back to my place"

Klaus watched Buffy and this Giles leave, he had been listening to their conversation, go back to her place to discuss what he wondered, who was this man to her?

* * *

After they had arrived back at Buffy's place, she had put a pot of tea on and poured herself and Giles a cup, she knew tea had always calmed him.

"So what brings you into Mystic Falls?" Buffy asked taking a seat.

"I know you wanted to retire from the being a slayer Buffy, I always wanted you to have some part of a normal life, and I had no involvement with bringing you back, Willow messed with dark magic and there are always consequences to our actions"

"Consequences like a demon being brought back with me?"

Giles's head snapped up "You've seen him already"

"He was in my house last night, he attacked me"

"Did you kill it?" Giles asked eagerly

"No, he err, he said something about on one of us existing at a time and disappeared"

Giles knew Buffy wasn't telling him something.  
"Yes, magic has consequences and when willow performed the spell to bring you back it opened a door for this demon to come back with you, and as a balance in order to survive it will need a corporeal body, in this case yours"

Buffy was a little taken back "So this demon wants to hijacker my body to survive?"

"Simply put yes, am not sure the ritual it will need to perform to accomplish the switch, but the sooner you kill this thing, the better its going to be"

"Okay, say this thing gets in my body with this ritual what's going to happen to me?"

"You wont exist, it will remove your soul and be replaced with the demons, the demon will have your body but you wont exist within it"

"How do I kill this thing? And how do I find it?"

"A simple beheading, and as for finding this things shouldn't be to hard, it's going to be looking for so I imagine its already keeping a close eye on you.

At that moment the phone began to ring. Buffy got up to answer it with a sigh.

"Hello"

"Buffy? Its Rebekah, you need to get back over to my place now" Rebekah's voice sounded urgent.

"Rebekah now is not really a good time, I'll swing by tomorrow okay"

"Not a good time, well how about a demon just wrecked my party, a demon looking for you, I think you have some explaining to do" Rebekah sounded a little upset now.

"Is anyone Hurt?" Buffy asked

"I don't think so, couple of causalities, and my hair that thing can throw fire"

"Okay, am on my way over, I'll explain everything"

Buffy hung up and turned to Giles.

"So this demon turned up and my friends house and wrecked the party, hurt a few people, I need to get over there so if its still close"

"and what about your friends Buffy how are you going to explain this demon to them?"

"Right, about that. This friend she's kind of a vampire" Buffy said the last part as quiet as she could.

Giles stood up "Vampire, I thought this move was about wanting a normal life, and your friends with a vampire now?"

"It is, and I do more than anything want a normal life, am starting to think am never going to have that, no matter where I go it seems there always something after me, something I have to stop, and as much as I want to walk away, I cant"

Buffy sighed this was the truth, she hated to admit it, but she was always going to be the slayer, it didn't matter where she ran to, the only difference now is she wasn't sure she still had the fight left in her, the last time she had come face to face with demon she froze.

"I think, that maybe your finding it hard being back, maybe you needed a break from it, but being a slayer is part of you, its your destiny, you just need to find a balance between being a slayer and having a life, if any one can do that Its you Buffy, You just need to fight for it"

Buffy nodded she missed Giles and his little pep talks.  
"I know, I'm starting to think your right, a balance sounds like a good idea, its something am going to have to think about"

"In the mean time, am coming over to this friends house with, if the demons still around you'll need back up and I don't trust this vampire" Giles made for the front door.

"Okay, but just a heads up, when I say vampire I might have meant vampires" Buffy said.

"How many vampires Buffy?"

"6 that I know of"

Giles looked disappointed at her.

"Its different, I think. They only feed off animals or they get blood banks, there not hurting anyone"

"Well I guess will see how they feel about having a slayer in town" Giles shook his head, this was not going to go down well.


	8. Chapter 8 - Confessions

**Hi, **

**Another chapter for you, Hope you enjoy it, trying to get the next one up as soon as poss! More Buffy/Klaus action coming soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 8  
Confessions

Buffy Ran up stairs and quickly changed into some black jeans and a black tank top, changed into some appropriate boots and grabbed a bag and packed it with what weapons she had. Buffy took a deep breathe and made her way downstairs. Guess it was to time to face the vampires.

* * *

Buffy and Giles made their way through the front door, to find Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline and Klaus in the front room. Buffy glanced Klaus's way he looked angry and seemed to be staring between her and Giles.

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy Asked  
"Yeah, the party ended soon as that thing was throwing fire everywhere, lucky we heal pretty fast" Stefan replied while he took a seat next to Rebekah who was fiddling with her hair.

"How does this demon know you? You said you were going to explain everything" Rebekah questioned.

Buffy glanced up at Klaus was staring intensely at her.  
"Am gunna need a drink, you want one?" Buffy turned to Giles.

"Yes, thank you" Giles replied. Taking a seat furthest away from the group of Vampires.

Buffy made her way into the kitchen and grabbed an already opened bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses, she had never been a fan of the stuff, but she was going to need something strong to get her through tonight.

Buffy felt a presence behind her, she sighed and turned around to face Klaus watching her. He came closer and put his hands on the counter one at each side of her blocking her from making any escape.

"So much for being a retired slayer" Klaus smiled tightly.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be" Buffy said quietly.

"What does this demon want with you" Klaus asked.

"That's what am here to explain, to everyone. So move out of my way" Why did he think he had to have all the answers before everyone else, well he wasn't going to bully her into anything.

Klaus smiled, she was defiantly feisty and he liked a challenge, he leaned in closer, he couldn't help but want to be as close as possible to her.

"Am curious about you slayer, there's something different about you" Klaus edged forward.

Buffy was hesitant she wasn't sure what to say, he was a vampire she was a slayer what's he curious about, things were supposed to be straight forward, and what did he mean she was different, she wondered if he had ever come across a slayer before. When he edged toward her again staring at her so intensely she thought he looked like he was about to kiss her. She knew she should move, this could never happen but when she looked up into his eyes she felt like she was fixed to the floor, was it him or was it just this new fear she had when she knew she might have to bring the slayer out in her. There was a cough at the door and Buffy tore her eyes away from Klaus and looked at Giles who was stood in the door, Klaus waited a moment and then turned to face Giles. He was beginning to dislike this guy that was twice he interrupted them now.

"Shall we begin Buffy?" Giles asked looking disapproving as again.

"Yes, lets get this over with" Buffy grabbed the glasses and handed Giles one, she then followed Giles into the living room, Klaus followed closely behind Buffy, she didn't dare look behind her.

Buffy took a seat next to Giles, Klaus remained standing.

"Okay start talking, who are you really and what does this thing want with you" Rebekah asked.

Buffy looked at Giles, she knew she had to start talking.

"This demon, it came here looking for me it needs to kill me in order for it to survive, it plans to perform some kind of ritual to take over my body, force me out so it can live. I need to find it, stop it"

"Okay, why does it need you? What's the connection?" Stefan asked.

"A few months ago I kind of died, but then a few weeks ago a witch brought me back, the only thing is, it wasn't the only thing that came back."

"The demon hijacked a lift with you" Rebekah said.

"Yes, there has to be a balance with magic, this was a way of balancing my life I guess"

"How did you die?" Rebekah asked.

Buffy sunk her head "I really don't want to talk about that, it doesn't matter any more am back now"

Stefan stood up "Okay, so we go and find this thing and kill it right"

"No" Buffy said also standing up "This is not your guys problem its mine, this is something I have to do"

"Buffy I know you have some training but this demons strong your going to need some back up" Stefan said.

"Right that's the other thing you guys should know, I haven't just had a little training. I'm the Slayer" Buffy said as confidently as she could manage.

Rebekah stood up nervously and went and stood by Klaus she seemed afraid, Buffy looked at Stefan and he seemed to back away from her as well. There was only Caroline who remained seated.

Caroline looked around the room and became a little nervous everyone had backed off and seemed to become very wary of this girl. "What's a slayer?" Caroline asked.


	9. Chapter 9 - Slayer

Hi,

Another chapter for you, tried to get this up as fast as possible, as I have a busy week, this week so not sure when the next one is going to be up!  
So Hope you enjoy this for now :)

* * *

Chapter 9  
Slayer

"What's a slayer?" Caroline asked.

Giles stepped forward  
"Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer."

"Am still confused, your a slayer and you kill vampires and demons? How your just a girl?" Caroline asked still confused.

"That's what I keep saying" Buffy sighed.

Leaving Caroline still confused about the situation. Buffy looked over at Stefan who still backed far away from her.

"You don't have to worry Stefan, am not here to slay anyone, I moved to Mystic Falls to after I cam back to life to get away try have a normal life, so much for that idea now"

Stefan seemed to ease off a little, she could tell he still didn't want to be in the same room as her though. They came a loud bang from kitchen that startled them all. They were all thinking the same thing, Buffy had to act. She looked at Giles.

"Giles"

Giles dug in a bag and handed Buffy an axe, at the moment the demon appeared in the doorway and headed straight for Buffy. All four vampires were ready to charge. But Buffy held her hand up telling them to stay back, she needed to do this, she needed to know she could still do this. She didn't take her eyes off the demon. The demon then charged her punching her in the face and sending her flying in to a wall, Buffy swung back round t face the demon and raised her axe to the demons face but the demon caught the axe and held Buffy in place. "Did they tell you, you belong here?" The demon hissed. "Did they say this was your home again?" "What pretty lies"

The demon then used its force to hit Buffy in the face with the axe handle sending Buffy to the floor and the axe to other side of the room. Buffy knew she was rusty she could feel it in her moves she was slow. She needed to focus. Buffy took a deep breath and did a back flip to stand, she charged the demon and sent a punch to its face, followed by a double kick with all her force sending the demon to the floor, Buffy took the opportunity to tack a step back and pick the axe up again, the demon came at buffy throwing a punch at her but Buffy ducked and when she came back she raised the axe and swung as quick as she could taking the demon's head off in one swipe. As soon as the body hit the floor the whole thing evaporated leaving nothing behind. Buffy was still staring at the ground where the demon had dropped down. This was normally the time Buffy said something smart and cocky but she felt nothing.

Giles walked towards Buffy, "I think its time we leave now Buffy"

Buffy looked up at Giles and Nodded. Buffy grabbed the duffel bag and slide the axe in to, glancing upwards she looked at Klaus who was staring at her. She then looked at Rebekah who was still standing behind Klaus "I'll see you around" Buffy smiled at her. But Rebekah gave no response. Buffy and Giles started to make their way back to Buffy's place.

* * *

Once back at Buffy's, Buffy headed for the back door and went and sat on the porch she needed some fresh air. Giles followed her out and sat beside her.

"You did well tonight Buffy, I know it must be hard to get back in the fight. I imagine your feeling very lonely right now"

Buffy looked at Giles, "I don't feel lonely Giles, I feel...lost, I feel I don't belong here I shouldn't exist and yet here I'm again fighting the fight like nothing ever happened, I still feel numb"

"I imagine hell would make you feel numb, I don't agree with what Willow did, it was dangerous and she had no idea if it would work or how you would come back not to mention the consequences could of been much worse, it was foolish of her, but saying that am glad you here and alive, I couldn't bear the though of you being stuck in some hell dimension Buffy, sacrifice is a brave thing"

Buffy knew she had to come clean sooner or later and she needed help she didn't want to feel like this anymore and Giles had always understood her had always helped her through.

"Wherever I was... I was happy. At peace.  
I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time... didn't mean anything... nothing had form... but I was still me, you know? And I was warm... and I was loved... and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or... any of it, really... but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out... by my friends. Everything here is... hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch... this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that... knowing what I've lost..."

Buffy looked at Giles, he was stunted into silence, he was in shock. Buffy continued.

"They can never know, where I was never, am telling you because I'm numb and am in hell here, I want to feel the good here but all I see is bad and I don't feel like I have the strength to want to fight it, knowing what iv lost, I can never go back"

Buffy looked to the floor "I know I need to be strong, I need to be the slayer again, but am scared, I know its going to be hard and I cant do it with out you, I need you to be my watcher again" Buffy looked at Giles who still seemed in shock.

"Buffy, I had no idea. I know you need stability right now, I will always be your watcher, we'll do this together" Giles needed a strong drink.

Buffy smiled and stood up "Am going to take a walk, clear my head"

Giles nodded and headed back inside.

Buffy walked out of the porch and headed down the street, she loved to walk at night when there was a nice breeze it calmed her. That was until Klaus appeared in front of her. She wasn't far from home, had he been listening to her conversation with Giles, she didn't doubt it for a minute, vampires used it to their advantage to over hear. She wasn't sure she wanted Klaus to know all that stuff about her.

Klaus smiled at her  
"Hello love"


	10. Chapter 10 - Surprises

Hi

Chapter 10 ready for you, sorry its been awhile, been so busy with work! Hope you enjoy will try get next one posted faster.

* * *

Chapeter 10  
Surprises

"What do you want Klaus? Am really not in the mood right now" Buffy sighed at him.  
"I was walking by, over heard your heart to heart with your friend. I thought you could probably use some cheering up" Klaus smiled at her.

"I don't think so" Buffy heisted why was he trying to be nice to her

"Come on Love, take a chance get to know me?"

When Buffy didn't respond, Klaus held out his hand to her  
"I want to show you something, come with me" It sounded more like a demand than a request and Buffy was in no mood, although she was a little curious.

"I dare you" Klaus smirked at her.

Buffy let out a little laugh and smiled at him, she walked past him and his hand that was still held out. She turned back a little "Okay, show me"

* * *

They had walked in silence for a moments, through a park and up a steep hill, they came to a stop at the very top of the hill and Klaus went to edge. Buffy heisted maybe it wasn't a good idea following him up here, she had left her bag at home and was weapon less. Klaus turned to face her and saw her hesitation. He used his Vampire speed and was in front of her face within seconds. He took her hands and pulled her gently to the edge. Where Buffy looked out among the park and the whole city, they were high up and the view was amazing at this time of night, the breeze made her calm instantly. It was a beautiful view of the city, it looked peaceful. Klaus was looking at her.

"It nice to get away sometimes, escape reality, its pretty peaceful up her" Klaus said while standing right beside her.

Buffy smiled "escape reality is something I can only dream of, my line of work its not so easy to escape"

"You didn't want to come back, did you?" Klaus turned to face her and she knew he meant that she didn't want to be here alive.

"I don't know, I was peaceful and now am just confused about everything, why am I here and what am supposed to be doing" Buffy answered honestly she didn't know what it was about him but she felt like she could open up to him.

"Its hard, I've lived a thousand years and it never gets any easier" Klaus sighed this time.

"A thousand years?" Buffy was surprised, he was old, by far the oldest vampire she had ever met.

Klaus laughed " Yes Love, I've been around a long time"

There was something dark in his voice.  
"Something tells me your not like the others, Stefan and Caroline they seem to want live normal teenage life's, animal blood, blood bags, what about you?" Buffy knew she wouldn't like his answer, she knew a bad vampire when she saw one.

Klaus smiled "No animal blood, I have blood bags, but the vein is my choice of food, nothing like fresh warm blood from the vein" He looked at her his expression very serious.

"Am guessing a 1000 years, you've probably meet a few slayers along your way?"  
"A few"  
"Why did you bring me up here?" Buffy jumped straight to the point, he was a vampire she a slayer he had to be after one thing.

"I wont hurt you" Klaus spoke softly.  
"Like you could" Buffy quipped, standing her ground.

Klaus smiled "Very feisty, nothing like the slayers I've met, I can tell there's something different about you" Klaus took a step forward.

"What do you mean different?" Buffy wasn't going to stand down he didn't scare her.  
"Your beautiful, strong, full of light, I see you trying so hard to be grounded" He took another step forward, he face so close to hers.  
"There's a spark in your eyes I've never seen before, I see the fight in you, even if you feel lost right now, I see you fighting"

Buffy was a little taken back, that wasn't exactly what she was expecting from him, did her want her blood or to get in her pants or maybe both. Buffy shook her head and began to speak when Klaus placed his hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes, the moment seemed to freeze in time, it was so intense Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Klaus leaned forward and placed his lips to hers.


	11. Chapter 11 - Learning the Truth

Hi, Chapter 11 finally ready for you. Hope you enjoy it, please leave comments/ reviews.  
Am open to any suggestion about the story :)

* * *

Chapter 11  
Learning the Truth

Klaus held there for a moment, there lips pressed together, she didn't pull away. Klaus begin to deepen the kiss, he pushed her gently back into a tree not far behind them, he held his body against hers, again Deeping the kiss, he could feel the passion between them, there was defiantly a spark here. He moved his hand down her cheek and down the side of her body and held onto her waist, holding her against the tree. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to take her right here against this tree.

Buffy pulled away slightly, she needed to breathe. Everything had become to intense so quickly and hadn't expected him to kiss but she had to admit she liked it, she looked up into eyes and froze. His eyes had gone black and black veins lay underneath his eyes.

Panic hit her, his face was a reminded, a wake up call. He was a vampire and she was kissing him, she couldn't let this happen. She could feel the fear bubbling up inside her, she pushed her way out of Klaus arms, ready for him to put up a fight but he didn't he let her go with no resistance. Buffy didn't stop to look behind back at him, she ran all the way home.

* * *

Buffy made her way to the front room and sat down, Giles emerged from the kitchen.

"Everything okay Buffy?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah, just been a long day" Buffy sighed, she could not tell Giles what had just happened.  
"Yes, you should get some rest, you have college tomorrow".  
"Will you be here tomorrow?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes, am going to get a flat in town for the time being, and we can begin training and studying when ever you are ready"

Buffy thought about what had just happened with Klaus, she needed something to take her mind of it. "Am ready" Buffy said confidently.

"Okay, we can begin tomorrow after college, unless you are seeing your new friends?".  
"No" Buffy almost shouted. "I don't think so" she spoke more quietly.  
"We should discuss them some time, get there background so we know actually what were dealing with, by the looks of that girl's house its safe to say they've been around awhile".  
"Yeah, a thousand years is definitely a long time" Buffy answered more to herself.  
"A thousand years" Giles seemed very interested all of a sudden. "That's a long time for a vampire, i may already know of them, what else do you?" Giles seemed very eager.

Buffy didn't really want to take about it, but she knew she had to give him something.

"Not much, most of them ant that old, few hundred years I guess and feeding off animals and blood banks, Klaus and Rebekah there brother and sister and they have been vampires for over a thousand years".

When Giles didn't speak for a few minutes, Buffy felt a little uncomfortable.  
"Giles? Is everything okay?".  
"I've heard that name before, you don't mean Nicklaus do you?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah I think that's his name, but he prefers to be called Klaus, have you heard of him?"

Buffy was sure by Giles expression she didn't want to anything he was about to tell her.

"Most people know him by the name Klaus, I imagine he likes to keep it at Klaus because many people fear that name"

Giles seemed to be in his own world, "What do you know about him?" Buffy asked.

"Not a great deal am afraid, mainly legends stories surrounding the original family".  
"Original Family? Who are they" Buffy asked.  
"This is what I know of the legend, The was a family who were made into vampires, they were the first vampires, the Originals. The family consisted of a mother she did not become vampire, she was the original witch and could not become both, although its my understanding it was he spell that turned her husband and children into vampires".

"Why would she do that?" Buffy asked.  
"I don't know why or how she managed to do it, but the original vampires are the oldest and most powerful of vampires, from them comes all vampires. They are stronger, faster than any other vampire, so you see its very dangerous to come across one let alone two in the same town. I don't know much about the others, but I've heard the name Klaus, read about him, what I gather he's extremely dangerous, not only is he an original vampire but he is hybrid the first of his kind, he is half vampire and half werewolf".

Buffy didn't know what to say, she knew there was something different about him, she hadn't begin to think he could of been the most dangerous thing she had ever faced.

Buffy left Giles on the sofa, he had plans to research the original's more, which only made Buffy feel more un easy. She wasn't sure she could face Klaus again.

Buffy made it to bed, and soon feel asleep it had been a really long day. It was in her dreams so saw Klaus again his vampire face kissing her, she felt the spark between them even in her dreams. It was the scene from earlier in the night, she tried to run again but this time he didn't let her go so easily, he pinned her against the tree and Buffy stared into those cold black eyes. "Don't be afraid of your darkest desires" he whispered in her ear, before he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Buffy sat bolt up right in bed, she knew it had been a dream but she could still feel his lips on hers, the grip he had on her waist and she could still see those cold black eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 - Silas

Hi,

Chapter 12 finally ready, been so busy lately haven't had the chance to write much. So Hope you enjoy this one!

A few people have mentioned that in Buffy, the Master and kakistos are the oldest thing that Buffy has ever faced, for this story I decided to go with the Vampire Diaries law otherwise I would just be contradicting the story, that the Original's are the first ever vampires and all vampires come from them, Buffy still faced the Master but Klaus and the other Original's are still the oldest thing she has ever faced, in this story.

* * *

Chapter 12  
Silas

_A few days had passed, and Buffy had attended college and had began a training regime with Giles, She was starting to feel more confident about the slayer part of her, although they had kept the training to Giles's living room, she felt she was ready to begin facing her duties once more. She hadn't seen Rebekah or any of the others since she took down that demon, she had a feeling they didn't want anything to do with a slayer and she didn't blame them. As for Klaus she had not seen him since that night, she tried not to think of him and was using college and training as a way to distract herself but it when she slept she had the same recurring dream every night, and every night he would kiss her and tell say "Don't be afraid of your darkest desires". She had no idea what that was supposed to mean and didn't want to waste time thinking about it. _

Buffy had made her way over to her locker to find Stefan and Rebekah waiting for her, looked like those two were getting along. Stefan caught her eye and gave her a smile as she headed towards them.

"Hey, how you been?" Stefan asked  
"Okay, I guess. Something I can do for you guys?" Buffy answered.  
"Yes, I think it's about time we talk, there's some stuff you should probably know if you're going to be here in town" Stefan spoke quietly so know would over hear them.  
"Okay, when you want to do this?"  
"Tonight, at my place, I can text you the address and if it makes you feel safer your welcome to bring your friend Giles" Stefan suggested.  
"Thanks, but I don't think it's his idea of fun hanging with a bunch of vampires" Buffy smiled and Stefan smiled in return.

Buffy and Stefan exchanged numbers and he sent her the address through straight away.  
"I'll see you tonight then Buffy" Stefan nodded his head.  
"Sure" Buffy nodded back.

Stefan walked away and left Buffy and Rebekah standing awkwardly.

"Rebekah, I can understand I make you a little nervous right now, but I won't hurt you, I genuinely wanted to be your friend, even after I found out about you being a vampire" Buffy smiled trying to get Rebekah to be more at ease with her.  
"Thanks, I wanted to be friends but I've meet my fair share of slayers and they've all tried to kill me" Rebekah didn't return her smile.  
"Right, but I won't hurt you, unless you hurt anyone same goes for the rest of you little gang" Buffy answered. Rebekah still seemed unsure. "I can see the good in people and I've seen first-hand that vampires can be good, I don't want to this to be any more complicated then what it is"  
"I guess that makes sense, with everything going on right now I could use a friend" Rebekah smiled at her.  
"Great, friends then?" Buffy asked.  
"Sure, I guess we can give it a go" Rebekah seemed to lighten up now "So after the meeting at Stefan's, you want to grab some drinks?" Rebekah asked.  
"Sure, I have a feeling am going to need a drink afterwards" Buffy answered and began to wonder what tonight was about, and wondered if Klaus was going to be there.

* * *

Buffy made her way into the Salvatore's house, or mansion it was huge, she made her way into the living room, where Stefan sat next to Rebekah, Damon was stood by the back shelf helping himself to something that looked like whiskey, opposite Stefan there was another girl who Buffy did not recognise.

"Hey, Buffy, glad you came" Stefan smiled at her.  
"Sure, you said we needed to talk about something, let's get this over with" Buffy sat down on a spare chair where she could face them all.

Damon made his way over and stood behind the sofa Stefan was sitting on, he looked at Buffy and gave a her a grin.  
"Nice to see you again" Damon said sarcastically.  
"And where's your girlfriend?" Buffy snapped back at him.  
"You don't need to worry about her" Damon replied.  
"I wasn't worrying, I can handle you both just fine, remember?" Buffy smiled.

Damon's smile disappeared now, he looked like he might lunge at her, but Buffy was prepared.

"Elena's downstairs, we locked her in the basement, were attempting to get her to switch her humanity back on" Stefan spoke softly. "She's not herself right now, once she has her humanity back am sure you would really like her" Stefan smiled and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Okay so tell me why I'm here?" Buffy wanted to get this over with.

That's when the girl Buffy didn't know stood up, she faced Buffy and smiled.  
"Am Bonnie, and after Stefan told me about a slayer moving into town, I figured it was a good idea to warn you, there's something here in town, something old and powerful and seriously scary, he's gone after pretty much everyone here to try and get what he wants, and with you being here, i figure it's only a matter of time before he comes for you too".

"Thanks for the heads up, what kind of scary are we dealing with here?" Buffy asked.  
"His name is Silas, he is a very old vampire" Bonnie said.  
"Okay, so no one's managed to put a stake through his heart yet?" Buffy asked.  
"Little problem with that slayer" Damon said.  
"Here's what you need to know about Silas, He's over 2000 years old and he was an extremely powerful warlock, we think he became the first ever immortal being by casting a spell along with another witch, she was in love with him and wanted to join him in immortality, but Silas intended to make his lover immortal, so out of revenge the woman Witch killed Silas's lover and created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned him with the cure on a desolate island. The witch hoped Silas would take the cure and eventually die, leaving him trapped on the other side, a purgatory for supernatural beings, a place where his lover would not be, so Silas choose desiccate instead". Stefan explained for to her.

"So if this Silas is here in Mystic Falls, someone found him and let him out?" Buffy asked.  
"That would be us" Stefan nodded and looked down.  
"Why would you do that? Your idea of getting some kicks?" Buffy asked.  
"It's complicated slayer" Damon snapped at her again.

Buffy stood up, "Look your obviously telling me all this because you haven't been able to handle this guy and am guessing you could probably use a slayer on side right now, if you want to take this guy down" Buffy spoke to the whole group. "So why would you wake this guy?"

It was Stefan who spoke again, "It was a few months ago and Elena was in a car accident with matt, she died with vampire blood in her system, she hasn't handled a being a vampire so well, and when we heard of a cure, we set out to get it, we didn't mean to wake Silas up in the process."

"Elena has a doppelganger a older vampire than her, it was her who woke Silas by feeding him Jeremy's blood, Elena's brother, he died in the process and that's why Elena's turned her humanity off" Bonnie spoke softly.

Buffy started to feel sorry for Elena, being turned into a vampire had not been something she wanted then to lose her brother as well, Buffy didn't blame her for wanting to turn her humanity off.

"So Silas is here in town, what does he want?" Buffy asked.  
"The cure, when Katherine the doppelganger woke up Silas she took the cure with her" Stefan said. "Silas is here playing with us, he want us to bring the cure to him and then he wants Bonnie to perform a spell to destroy the veil to the other side. His plan then is to take the cure and die so he could be with the woman he loved".

"Okay so why don't we just give him the cure and let him die, then you don't have to worry about him?" Buffy asked.  
"It's not as simple as that, before he takes the cure he wants me to do a spell to drop the veil to the other side, that would make the other side nonexistent, letting everything supernatural being that has died free to walk our world" Bonnie answered.

"Am guessing that be a problem for you slayer, I imagine you killed plenty of supernatural beings, am thinking if they get free they'd come looking for revenge" Damon spoke to Buffy.

"So what's your plan to stop him?" Buffy ignored Damon she couldn't think about that.  
"We don't have one, so far in order to drop the veil 3 sacrifices would have to be made, 12 humans, they were burned down in the cellar, 12 hybrids that Klaus slaughtered and 12 witches that Caroline did in order to save me, Silas manipulated all these situations, and has his 3 scarifies in place now, he just need the cure and me to drop the veil, he's tormenting us, he can get inside our heads and play tricks on us, he can look like other people, no one knows his true face which is another problem". Bonnie explained.

"Okay, so way I see it is we either desiccate him again, or we get the cure and use it on him so were able to kill him, we just need to get hold of the cure keep it somewhere safe and keep Bonnie out of sight." Buffy said nodding her head, may she should have brought Giles with her.

"It's getting close enough to him, to be able to do any of that, he only appears in other forms to torment one of us, we haven't been able to find out where he is or what he looks like" Stefan Answered.

"I should tell Giles, my watcher he's good with the research, maybe he can come up with something" Buffy offered.

"Sure, the more we can find out the better" Bonnie replied.

Buffy looked at Rebekah "You want to go for that drink now?" she offered.  
"Sure" Rebekah answered walking towards Buffy.  
"Buffy, you should be careful, once Silas knows your here in town he'll try and use you to get the cure, he's going after the strongest here and no one yet has been able to hurt him" Stefan seemed concerned.  
"Sure, I'll be careful" Buffy Nodded in thanks.

* * *

Buffy and Rebekah made their way to the Grill, once they got there Buffy used the payphone to call Giles and fill him in on the Silas situation, Rebekah had gone to get drinks and a booth. Buffy had hung up the phone, while Giles had gone straight into research mode. She made her way over to the booth were Rebekah was sat and stopped, she wasn't alone, Klaus was sat opposite her.

Buffy heisted she should make her way for the door; she didn't want to see him let alone have be straight across from him. But she didn't want to abandon Rebekah. So she made her over to the booth and sat at the same side as Rebekah.

Klaus smiled at her "Hello love, you been avoiding me?" Klaus said with a wink.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Beast

Hi,

Wanted to get this chapter up faster, as the last one I know didn't have a lot of Buffy/Klaus action. So Hope you enjoy this one!  
Please leave comment and reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 13  
A Beast

Klaus smiled at her "Hello love, you been avoiding me?" Klaus said with a wink.  
Buffy smiled back "Yes, but your making it difficult".

Klaus chuckled "I was just catching up with my sister love".  
"Well, its girl's night" Rebekah said hastily towards Klaus.

When Klaus didn't take his eyes off Buffy Rebekah spoke again "That's a hint to leave Klaus".  
"Maybe you friend doesn't want me to leave" Klaus replied not leaving Buffy's eyes.  
"I think its best you leave" Buffy answered him.

When Klaus didn't budge, Buffy stood up and addressed Rebekah "Am going to girls room, I'll give you two a minute".

Buffy walked to the bathroom not giving Klaus another look, she got to the bathroom and waited a few minutes taking a big breathe, se hoped he had left. She exited the bathroom and looked towards the booth, it was just Rebekah on her own, she sighed a moment of relief, that was until she walked straight into Klaus.

He grabbed her gently by the arm and looked into her eyes "Careful love, a guy might get the wrong idea" he smiled at her, and Buffy tore her arm out of his grasp.

"Why are you here?" She asked firmly.  
"I told you, I came to see my sister" Klaus replied still smiling. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"You knew I would be with her?" Buffy asked.  
"Maybe" He replied with another grin. He took a step forward and Buffy took one back, but it meant her back was up against the wall, Klaus smiled and raised his hand to lean it against the wall at the side of her head, he lowered his head, and Buffy's heart begin to raise.

"What do you want?" Buffy whispered.  
"I fancy you" Klaus said bluntly. Buffy couldn't help it she laughed, when she looked up he had a hurt expression on his face.  
"I'm a slayer, your a vampire, were supposed to fight to the death, not be making out" Buffy whispered.  
"I've tried to stop thinking about you, but I cant" Klaus whispered back, he never took his eyes off her.  
"Maybe you should try a little harder" Buffy suggested.  
"I know you cant stop thinking about the other night either" Klaus smiled and brought his other hand to her face to stroke her cheek. "I know you dream about me". He wasn't smiling now he was really serious. He leaned in towards her ear "Don't be afraid of your darkest desires" he whispered softly and leaned back out.

How did he know that she had dreamt about him, she had been dreaming about that night, every night since it happened. Buffy looked up and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I dream about a beast" Buffy admitted. As soon as she said the word "Beast" he stepped back and he genuinely looked hurt. He looked at her for a minute before he turned and left the grill, Buffy sighed and made her way back to the booth were Rebekah was waiting for her.

Buffy sat across from Rebekah this time.  
"So looks like my brother has a thing for you" Rebekah teased.  
"You heard all that?" Buffy asked, vampires and there super hearing she sighed.  
"Yeah, kind of over heard, what happened?" Rebekah asked.  
"Am not really sure, he tends to just turn up when I least expect it. Am not sure what he's after" Buffy sighed.  
"It sounds to me, like he likes you, believe me that's unusually for my brother he doesn't usually like anyone" Rebekah grinned.  
"I don't think that's a good thing, its not like anything good ever happen, like I said he's a vampire and am the slayer".  
"But your friends with a bunch of vampires" Rebekah's smiled had disappeared now. She was probably not the best person to talk to about his.  
"True, but I don't plan on dating any of you" Buffy smiled up at her. "Believe me that would be far to complicated".  
"Its probably for the best any way, I love my brother but he's not the lovey dovey kind of guy, not even with family" It was Rebekah turn to sigh.  
"Am sure in your thousand years, you've had your ups and downs" Buffy said.  
"You could say that, I mean being daggered for most of my life is defiantly a downer" Rebekah stated.  
"Daggered?" Buffy asked.  
"Nik has a temper, a really bad temper, throughout the years he has daggered me and my other siblings leaving us comatose for over hundreds of years, Nik is stubborn and had to have his own way, sometimes it was to protect us other was out of anger"

Buffy was shocked she knew he was a vampire and was probably evil but dagger his own siblings, he defiantly had anger issues, still she wanted to know about him.

"Still, he must of un-daggered you right?" Buffy offered.  
"Only when he had to, for information or leverage" Rebekah sighed again.  
"Has he always been so angry?" Buffy asked.  
"I think or farther probably made him that way, we spent over a thousand years running from my farther because he wanted to kill Nik"  
"Why did your farther want to kill him?" Buffy asked.  
"My farther Michael he wasn't Nik's real dad, it wasn't till after we were turned into vampires and made the first kill that Nik's werewolf side was triggered, it was then we discovered out mother had been unfaithful, thus making Nik half vampire half Werewolf, but my mother placed spell making his werewolf side dormant, after she died, my farther chased Nik for over a thousand years, it made him angry out of us all Nik is the most hated and feared and those who fear him are desperate for his approval, but Nick trusts only a few" Rebekah finished.

"The curse is broke now?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes about a year ago he managed to break the curse, and was the first ever hybrid, he was able to turn other werewolf's into hybrid's" Rebekah smiled "To say your not interested you seem to be asking a lot of questions about Nik" Rebekah giggled and Buffy couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I just want to know what am up against" Buffy giggled back at her.  
"Well, being my friend, I would have to warn you about my brother, he may be all charming but he's in cable of real feelings, he shut things like that out along time ago, I don't think he cable of anything but hurt and anger now" Rebekah stated.

Buffy nodded, "I don't know, I think people can surprise you" Buffy stated thinking about the differences between Angel and Angelus.  
"You think he can change?" Rebekah smiled "Maybe you do like him?" she stated.  
"No, I just meant in general, I've known some pretty wild character's and known them to change over night" Buffy sighed, she didn't want to talk about Klaus any more.  
"So tell me about you and Stefan" Buffy smiled and Rebekah giggled.

Buffy and Rebekah talked for ages about her and Stefan and about how much she liked a guy called Matt who worked at the grill, they spent another 2 hours just chatting before they called it a night. Buffy had a made her way home, she had walked through the front door and sighed realising that Giles had moved out now, she was again all alone, she wondered if she should call him but decided against it, she would go see him tomorrow. She made her way through the house to the back door and went to sit on the back porch. She began thinking about Silas, and how the best way was going to put him down, when she heard foot steps coming towards her, she looked up and this time she wasn't surprised to see him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Interruptions

Hi,

Chapter 14 all ready for you, Hope you enjoy it.  
Please leave comments and reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 14  
Interruptions

Klaus cocked his head to one side, and gave Buffy a smile "Hello Love" he purred at her. Buffy gave a half smile towards him. "I can't say am surprised to see you" she mumbled.

Klaus didn't respond he just took a step forward, Buffy looked him in the eye, and she knew something was different, he deadly serious and looked angry, Buffy immediately stood up, Klaus gave her a deadly smile, before he charged her pinning her arms to her side and slamming her back into wall, Klaus had completely pinned to the wall yet he noticed she did not try and stop him and still she remained still, putting up no fight, he looked her in the eyes.

"Shall I show you a beast?" Klaus spat at her, he was angry about her comment earlier in the grill. His bared his teeth and his eyes changed to black, creating the black veins beneath his eyes, he gave her an evil smile like he was testing her. He leaned forward pressing her more into the wall, when Buffy slammed her head into his =, making him take a step back, she used that chance to shove him in the chest, sending him backwards, he snarled at her but didn't charge at her this time.

"I don't have time for this, I get it your angry, but from what I hear that's nothing new" She was almost shouting at him.  
"You've never seen me angry, love" Klaus shouted back at her, retracting his fangs and returning to normal.  
"I suppose you came here to show me?" Buffy snapped back at him. She too was getting angry now; she had more concerning things to be worrying about. "Come on then Klaus, you want to go a few rounds, that's what your really interested in isn't it, vampire and slayer battle to see who comes out on top." Buffy took a step forward closing the distance between them "I can ensure you, it always going to be me" Buffy said calmly and confidently.

Klaus moved quickly in front of her face, he didn't touch her anywhere, but he slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her quickly. Buffy found herself kissing him back, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't deny they was a spark between them, Klaus held her by the shoulders and presses his body into hers, the kiss was hard and almost violent. He slowly moved his hands from her shoulders, grabbing her at the waist and holding her tight, he deepened this kiss, there was such urgency in the kiss, he needed to take it further, he pushed her back some more heading towards the back door, when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Buffy"  
Buffy immediately pulled away and almost jumped out of reach of Klaus, she looked up at Giles stood in the doorway giving her a disapproving look.  
"Come inside Buffy" Giles demanded softly, not taking his eyes off Klaus.  
Buffy walked forward not daring to look at Klaus, and Klaus grabbed her gently by the hand and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow love" He then kissed her hand never leaving her eyes, he took a step back dropping her hand, Buffy didn't reply she just turned her back and made her way into the house.

Giles took a step forward but did not cross the threshold of the house.  
"You must be Klaus" Giles said firmly.  
"You've heard of me?" Klaus grinned at him. "Here's to friendship" Klaus nodded his head.  
"I'm not your friend, I'm not your way to Buffy" Giles said angry.  
Klaus took a step forward loosing the smile, "Am a thousand years old, I can't be killed, and no one tells me what to do, stay out of my way, mate" and with that Klaus turned and disappeared into the night.

Giles turned to Buffy "I don't want to interfere here Buffy, but you need to be careful with him, he's extremely dangerous."  
"I know Giles, I tried to stop it, try to avoid him, I can't explain it, I know it's wrong, I don't mean for I to happen." Buffy answered.  
"I understand if her cares for you Buffy, but am not sure he's capable of such feelings" Giles sighed and Buffy's head snapped up.  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
"I did some more research on him and the originals, and he's bad news, he's done terrible things, my research describes him as sadistic, careless, impulsive, and manipulative with no regard for human life, it goes on to say he's vengeful and power hungry and will stop at nothing to get his way and remove those who stand in his way." Giles sighed again and looked at Buffy "I'm just telling you to be careful here, it could get very messy and it's not going to end well for anyone".  
"I know, I should know better, with Angel you think I'd learn my lesson" Buffy gave him a half smile.  
"Every situation is different Buffy, Klaus is definitely nothing like Angel, and something tells me he's not going to give up so easily".


	15. Chapter 15 - Lovers

Chapter 15,

Hope you enjoy this one, more Buffy/Klaus action next chapter.  
Also I want to note that Klaus will become more vicious and aggressive I want to try keep him true to his character, but wanted Buffy to see the softer side to him before he goes off on his impulsiveness side, so please be patient :)  
Please leave comments / reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 15  
Lovers

Buffy woke with a dreaded feeling, she had been dreaming about Angelus and Klaus both coming after her, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew kissing Klaus again had been a mistake, but in truth ever since she had been brought back to life she had been empty, and felt nothing, kissing Klaus although feeling wrong made her feel alive and left her craving more.

Buffy dressed and made her way downstairs, Giles had spent the night researching downstairs.  
"Find anything new?" Buffy asked.  
"Nothing yet, I spoke to Willow this morning though, I'm going to head back to Sunnydale this afternoon for a few days, pick up a few books and see if Willow can maybe do a spell to gather some information, you'll be okay if I leave?" Giles asked.  
"I'' be fine Giles, remember slayer I can take off my self" Buffy nodded.  
"And what of Klaus?" Giles asked.  
Buffy shrugged, "I haven't figured that out yet, for now I just plan to avoid him".  
Giles nodded "I think might be a good idea".

Buffy had breakfast and grabbed her bag, she was heading over to Rebekah's before cheerleading practice.

* * *

Buffy arrived at Rebekah's and became on edge as she climbed the front stairs, the door was wide open she wasn't sure if Rebekah often left the door open but her spider sense was tingling, she felt there was trouble. She entered the house, slowly and walked in to the living room Rebekah was laid on the floor, her neck had been snapped. Buffy sighed she knew Rebekah would come around in a few hours, but she felt something was still wrong. She felt a presence behind her, she slowly withdrew a stake from her back and spun round to face who ever it was behind her.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his face.  
"Angel" Buffy whispered.

Just at that moment Klaus appeared behind Angel, and glanced between them both, Buffy looked nervously between the two, this was not going to end well at all. Angel never took his eyes off her.  
"Angel?" Buffy spoke again, this time more loudly.  
"Hello lover" He spoke and gave her a menacing grin. Buffy's heart skipped a beat, no this wasn't possible.  
"Angelus?" Buffy asked.  
"Ding Ding" Angelus shouted "That's right lover, not forgotten about me now"  
"How is this possible" Buffy stammered, tears begin to pool in her eyes.  
"What? You think your the only one, that Angel would find true happiness with, guess again lover, soon as you were out of the picture he moved on, cant say I blame, banging a slayer its sick, but then when he got to drain you, umm thinking about it make my mouth water" Angelus took a step forward and Buffy was frozen in her spot.

He took another step forward and Klaus made his move, but Angelus for some reason was stronger and grabbed a hold of Klaus and throw across the room leaving him to slam into the wall, Klaus looked up full of anger now. But Angelus charged at Buffy and kissed her slamming her into the wall behind her, the kiss was enough to snap Buffy out of it she pushed him back and slammed the stake into his heart, hitting target she looked into his eyes and took a step back.

Angelus gave a menacing evil laugh, pulling the stake it, he throw it with force sending it into Klaus shoulder, Klaus became more angry and gave a growl as he pulled the stake out and threw it to the floor, it hurt only a little not enough to wound him.

Angelus shoved Buffy hard against the wall sending her to the floor, he laughed once more and came to a stop standing over her.

"Your not him?" Buffy asked and he laughed again.  
"Silas?" Buffy knew, the stake would of killed Angelus.  
"Right again lover, seems we had to meet slayer, you have means of getting what i want" He paused and then growled at her "Get me that cure".  
Buffy got to her feet and faced him, she wasn't scared of him she had been up against enough bad guys "There's no way I'd ever help the likes of you" she said with a smile.  
"I thought you'd say that, and as a warning... remember when he was bad and he tortured your watcher, well I thought I'd take off were he left" he said grinning.  
"Giles" Buffy panicked.  
"Ding Ding" and with that he disappeared.

Buffy panicked, shit Giles she had to go, she made a dash for it and ran all the way back to her place, it was only when she reached her door she realised that Klaus was standing right behind her. She didn't look back at him but she felt him there, she looked up and her door was wide open, she ran in leaving Klaus outside unable to cross the barrier, panic was setting in, she frantically looked around, running in the living room he was there, Giles laying unconscious in the middle of the floor, surrounding him was a pile of his blood.


	16. Chapter 16 - Cure's

Chapter 16

Hope you enjoy it, please leave comments/reviews

Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 16  
Cure's

"No" Buffy screamed, she didn't fight the tears that were streaming down her face now, she ran and dropped to the floor beside Giles, "Please Giles, No" she cried, she leaned over trying to find a pulse, but she felt nothing, she tried again and still nothing. She began to shake his body to wake him crying out loud "Giles, please you cant leave me, don't leave me" when no response came she dropped her head and the sobs began. Buffy jumped up and ran into the hall way grabbing the phone to dial 911.

"Invite me in" Klaus said calmly.  
"What?" Buffy said in between sobs.  
"I can help him" Klaus answered looking into her pained eyes, when she didn't respond he spoke again "Buffy, invite me in, my blood can save him".  
Buffy nodded her head, she had to help Giles anyway she could, she didn't have time to stop and think this through, his life depended on it.  
"Okay" she sobbed taking a step forward "Come in Klaus" she spoke softly.

Klaus took a step over the threshold, then he dashed into the kitchen at vampire speed and returned with a glass, he entered the living room and Buffy followed standing at the side of him, she watched him carefully. He lowered to the floor, and his lowered his fangs, his eyes changing black he sunk into his wrist letting the blood spill into the empty glass, he raised the glass and poured it in to Giles mouth until the glass was empty. He then stood and took the glass back to the kitchen when he returned Buffy was still sat beside Giles.

"What happens now?" Buffy asked not taking her eyes of Giles.  
"We wait" Klaus answered.  
"How long?" Buffy stammered.  
"A few hours, if he wakes we'll know if it was in time" Klaus started at her and Buffy began to cry again she couldn't hold her tears back, Giles was like a farther to her and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Klaus lowered again to the floor sitting behind Buffy he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her backwards so she sat in between his legs but so she was still facing Giles.

* * *

They sat in the same position over an hour in silence, before Buffy spoke.  
"Silas, why does he think I can get the cure" Buffy mumbled.  
"Because I have the cure" Klaus answered.  
Buffy turned her head to look at him, stunned "You have the cure? When? How?" why had he not mentioned this before.  
"My brother Elijah tracked the doppelganger Katherine down, she gave him the cure to give to me". Klaus answered.  
"Why go to the effort of still stealing it, just to give it back" Buffy was still looking at him.  
"The gave me the cure so I spare her life, she betrayed me and my brother along time ago and has been on the run ever since"  
"and will you spare her life now?" Buffy asked.  
"No" Klaus said bluntly, then looking into her eyes he added "betrayal and disloyalty is not some thing I forgive, there are consequences and no matter who it is I will not easy on them".  
Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, Giles had said he was vengeful and didn't let anyone stand in his way and here he was telling her the same thing, she knew she needed to stay away. Buffy looked back to Giles's still limp body, "What will you do with cure?"  
"I haven't decided on that yet" he reached up and removed a stand of her hair from the side of her face, causing Buffy to turn back around and look him straight in the eyes.  
"Would you ever take it?" Buffy whispered.  
"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet" He smiled and nudged her softly, causing Buffy to smile a little.

After a few minutes of silence Klaus spoke again "I thought about being human once, I was tracking in the indies and a humming bird flow up to me, and it just hovered there staring at me its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun, and I thought what a thing, you know to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to constantly be on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived and that was the only time I thought about being human"

Buffy turned to face him, stunned to hear him talk about being human, after everything she had heard about this man, she didn't see it, she knew he was dark and had down horrible things but looking at him now, helping her, staying with her and opening up to her, she felt a pull inside her, she looked into his eyes and in that moment she wanted to kiss him and take away any pain he had been though, but she stopped and looked away back to Giles, she was afraid, she didn't want to be hurt again, and she knew he was more than capable.

Klaus continued to talk, taking her mind of waiting to see if Giles would make it "For a thousand years, I lived in fear, anytime I settled anywhere, our farther would hunt me, chase me off, he made me feel powerless and I hated it, and I know I never want to feel like that again, so I will do everything within my power to protect myself" He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear "and protect those I care about". Buffy closed her eyes, she wasn't sure she could bare anymore, she didn't know what to say, he was opening up and she was afraid.

It was then Giles began coughing, and his opened, Buffy left her place between Klaus and ran to Giles, hovering over him "Giles, are you okay, talk to me".  
Giles sat up still coughing, Buffy turned to Klaus "You should go, he's not actually your biggest fan, I should talk to him" Buffy nodded.  
"Wait" Klaus stood up and walked forward, he needed to make sure the blood had saved him and was not going to turn him, after a minute he was confident that he was going to be fine. "Looks like he going to be just fine" Klaus said and headed for the door.

Klaus walked through the door and onto the porch when Buffy grasped his hand,  
"Klaus" she spoke softly "Thank you" she looked into his eyes "for everything" she smiled and let go of his hand, making her way back in to the house and closing the door behind her.

Klaus turned and smiled to himself, finally all access to the slayer's house, now he just had to wait till she was alone before he made his move he thought with a grin and cold look in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 - Passions

Chapter 17 all ready, its a short one, but please let me know what you think!

Also this story is rated at a T hope this is right, but a forewarning this chapter contains sexual details.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 17  
Passions

Buffy had gone to bed, but she couldn't sleep, instead she just lay there, thinking about the days events, Giles had left and was making his way to Sunnydale to do further research into Silas, she was worried, Silas could be anyone he had fooled her she thought she had been up against Angelus, how did he know who to be. He certainly knew who to he needed to be to get a reaction out of her, and that's what scared her the most, how would she know in the future. She needed to put him down and fast. Buffy sighed and turned on her back to stare at the ceiling. It had been a long day, seeing Angelus even a fake one had brought a rush of feelings back and then almost losing Giles, she had gone from feeling nothing to almost experience an emotional breakdown today.

Buffy was distracted when she heard a tapping noise from her window, she slowly got out from the bed and made her to the window, she looked down and saw nothing, slowly she opened the window and looked out, and there he was.

Klaus hanging outside her window with a devil's grin plastered on his face.  
"Hello Love, need some company?" he winked.  
"What are you doing here? Buffy queried.  
"Checking up on you, how's your watcher?" Klaus asked.  
"He's fine, making his way back to Sunnydale to do some research on Silas"  
"So your home alone?" Klaus smiled and Buffy returned his smile.  
"So it would seem" Buffy answered him.

There was a minute of silence, their eyes locked upon each others. Buffy felt the intensity in his eyes, she felt like his eyes were burning into hers, she broke eye contact and took a few steps back. Klaus took the opportunity to swing himself round and jump through the window landing silently and gracefully. He stood for a minute before he took a few steps forward stopping in front of Buffy and lifting her chin to look into her eyes again.  
"Don't be afraid" he whispered and then claimed her mouth with his own. Buffy edged forward resting flush against his body, she felt the spark ignite all through her body, she had never felt so alive. Klaus embraces her and his hands find her way into her hair and still holding her pushes her back against the wall, his body pressed to hers, he kisses her hard and possessive. He lowers his hands to her hips and gently tugs her hips towards his, Buffy reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss she pulls the shirt over his head, and Klaus returns the favour by removing Buffy's strap top leaving her just in her bra, he admires the view and leans in running his nose down Buffy's exposed neck, inhaling all the way, then back up to her neck, gently biting her ear lobe. Buffy lets out a soft groan responding to him.

Klaus grabs her from behind picking her up and in vampire speed, he lands on the bed, buffy underneath panting for breath, Klaus pulls down her Pyjamas shorts and in turn removes his jeans. He lowers towards her and removes the her knickers and his boxers, letting them drop to the floor he lowers him self on her, for a moment he just looks at her and she feels it again, her whole body on fire she needed to feel alive. And in a moment he fills her gently grabbing a hold of her wrists and holding them tightly at the side of her head and he begins to thrust deeply, Buffy wraps her legs around his waist and he really begins to move, Buffy matching his rhythm and speed. He lowers his head and kisses her deeply keeping the speed, he groans into her mouth, its so raw. Buffy looked up into his eyes and they are pure black, but in the moment she doesn't care, in the moment she is being possessed and she can she him fighting the change in his face trying to hide the vampire side. He growls and his lips slightly part, Buffy grabs him by the neck forcing her tongue into his mouth, and his tongue begins to explore her mouth his eyes widen and darken, he removes his hands from her wrists sliding them up and holding onto her hands. Buffy closes her eyes feeling the build up, she was climbing higher and higher, she moans and Klaus picks up the pace, thrusting faster...harder...Buffy's legs stiffen and her insides are quivering and she find her realise Klaus following her with a finale thrust.

* * *

Buffy wakes startled, her phone is ringing. She try to move but is finding it difficult, then it comes rushing back to her, she snaps her head to the side and find Klaus looking at her, him obviously been disturbed by the ringing too, he removes his arm that was wrapped around her waist, he gives her his trademark smile "Morning Love".  
"Morning" Buffy whispers, not sure what else to say, she become conscious the phone is still ringing.

Grabbing the phone she see's it Stefan's that calling.  
"Stefan Hi, what up?" Buffy asks.  
"Buffy we have a situation, Silas he has the cure and we cant find Bonnie"  
"Shit" Buffy sits up fast "Does he have her too?" Buffy asks.  
"Its looking that way, am heading out to try look for her and maybe find out where he's holding her" Stefan replies.  
"Okay, I'll help, I'll be over in an hour" Buffy said glancing at Klaus.  
"There's something else, its the full moon tomorrow night, that's the time the spell need to be cast, and it looking like he has everything he needs to drop the veil". Stefan said panicked.


End file.
